


Again

by CelesteVerteidiger



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, after college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteVerteidiger/pseuds/CelesteVerteidiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if they meet again after college in an unexpected way. Disclaimer: I dont own Eyeshield 21</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance

“But sir, that’s-”a young lady with rose colored haired argued.

“Satsuki, you’re partner, is the one who recommend you. She told me you help her with her articles.” The said boss explained “So I’m telling you to be our representative, together with Satsuki. This is once in a lifetime for us to be able cover this game. This will also be an anniversary article for us, so make sure it’s successful.” His voice broke no argument.

“Yes sir” she answered softly, looking at the ticket given to her. It was a football game, San Antonio Armadillos Vs. Denver Broncos.

Anezaki Mamori is a kindergarten teacher and a part time football game analyst. Her dream was to teach children which she was able to accomplish after college. She became a football analyst when she pointed out some corrections to her roommate, Satsuki Reina, while she was doing her article.

Since then she always help out when it comes to football. She became a part time analyst to other workers as well. She really did miss doing that job since graduating college. All those times helping the devil quarterback, putting strategies, and doing shocking feats.

Which brought back to why she was here on this situation, it’s that girl’s fault. Satsuki Reina.

“So, has the boss told you the good news?” Speak of the devil.

“It’s not good news Reina-chan. I can’t just leave my other job just for this one article.” Mamori pointed out, “You should just accept the job alone instead of recommending me as well.”

“But Mamori-chan, you’re good at analyzing football games, I would need you help. School just started winter break so you have no excuse.” Reina argued back then become excited “Besides, the Armadillos have a Japanese member. It would be a big scope if they were to win, won’t that be exciting?”

Mamori just sighed. Yes that would be very exciting indeed. Especially, if the said member is the devil quarterback that she remember.


	2. Question

Cheers so loud could be heard within the stadium. Adrenaline rush is within each person watching, expect a few people, like the rose haired woman who is recording and noting the whole game. Her partner is very excited and cheering beside her.

Here they are, at Comalander Stadium, watching the game San Antonio Armadillos Vs. Denver Broncos. They got good seats as well.

“Alright Reina-chan, that’s enough. I know you’re ecstatic but you need to calm down we need to go to the interview.” Mamori informed the very excited woman beside her.

As she expected, Armadillos wins, barely. She noticed differences from their usual play.

One, they were very aggressive and took lead on the first half of the game. They put all out of their previous winning play.  That’s not how the devil quarterback, she know, play.

She research on them before they came here to look on how they usually play and to know what their usual strategy was. San Antonio’s Armadillos usually let the opponent took the lead on the first half, with only 30 points advantage, and then crush them with a an overwhelming game play. It’s like they were confirming on how the opponent play, like in Devil Bats and Saikyoudai. But that’s not what happened.

 Second and most important for Mamori, it seems like the devil quarterback didn’t play until they were about to lose the game. Usually, he is the main quarterback player of the team.

Thankfully, it was very entertaining game and only those who play professionally would know that the undefeated Armadillos was about to lose until _He_ came in.

Well she could always ask on the interview. Nevermind that _He_ might get angry.

* * *

The atmosphere was a little tense. All the questions were answered by the other quarterback, who plays most of the game. The main quarterback was beside him, cleaning his favorite gun, an assault rifle.

No one was brave, or stupid, enough to ask the golden question.

Mason Albrecht, the other quarterback, finished answering the last question when the next one came.

“This is for Mr. Hiruma.” Her voice was melodic and soft, like an angel talking to them but the statement froze those who knew the mentioned man’s personality. They look at who said the sentence.

There stood a beautiful young woman. Her pink hair looked like newly blossom sakura and her turquoise eyes twinkling with amusement. She is wearing red and black with a big white number 1 jersey and blue faded jeans with sneakers.

They didn’t know if to proceed or not when the woman asked her question.

“It seems Mr. Hiruma didn’t play until the first half of the game, is there some reason behind it”

_‘She asked it. Is she crazy/suicidal?’_ It’s what on everybody’s mind.

They looked at Youichi Hiruma to gauge his reaction. The quarterback turned to look at who asked and stared for about a minute. All of them, excluding Mamori, got scared cause Yoichi have his demon grin on.

The next thing that happened is inevitable.


	3. Reaction

Hiruma was having a bad day. It seems that the world was going against him.

Frist, he was able to get fucking information about the opposing team but the shitty manager seems skeptical cause it's too different from what he have.

_'since when do they fucking care where/how I get my data._ ' He thought still cleaning his gun. Just remembering it makes him so fucking pissed. _'Not being able to fucking play cause of giving some fucking information. Tsk, they're lucking that I fucking have that fucking information.'_

While still on his black mood, he heard his name being called.

_'Who is the fucking idiot to ask me?'_ he thought while turning around to look at the idiot.

What he saw was quite nostalgic, not that he would say it out loud.

The 'fucking idiot' was wearing his old red devilbats jersey, which he wasn't able to get back after lending it to his fucking manager, fit to her loosely and jeans that snugly clinging to her legs and sneakers. It was like she was going to another game.

_'Well, it is another football game.'_ He thought and looked into her eyes. He found a tint of amusement there, and heard her questioned.

"It seems Mr. Hiruma didn't play on the first half of the game, is there some reason behind it"

And Hiruma remember why he was pissed. He stared straight to the one who asked with an are-you-fucking-really-asking-that stare. When she just stared back defiantly like what she always do.

He smirked evilly.

_'Well since it's a nostalgic encounter, let make it more nostalgic'_ he thought while raising his assault rifle and fire a load bullets (BB bullet, he was banned with real bullets).

There were shouts, scream and shrieks in the air. They thought that the lady was severely injured since she was shot point blank.

As the bullet stop there was a small smoke where the woman was previously standing. When the smoke cleared the woman was still standing there, like nothing happen, holding a dented clipboard and wearing a pissed off look. Hiruma was still smirking while pointing the gun at the woman.

The woman raised her hand and starting to do some hand signals. All the people don't understand the signals since it's not in any hand signal languages. They don't know what to think but after she was done the demon quarterback sort of reply and shouldered his gun.

"This interview is fucking over." Hiruma announced. "And you *he pointed at Mamori* are fucking coming with us."

There was complete silence. The group of interviewer is stunned at what just happen and the announcement. Hiruma's team is surprised that they would bring some reporter, that would mean a private interview which never happened since Hiruma become the main quarterback.

"What the fuck are you all fucking waiting for? Scram!" Hiruma shouted and shot another round of bullets.

* * *


	4. Answer

Having accepted the job, Mamori thought it would be how the usual group interview goes. Not like the situation they are now. Currently, she and her partner, Satsuki, are in the luxurious living of the Devil, Hiruma Youichi. She noticed that it looks the same set up as his apartment during high school and college. Beside her Satsuki is squealing at how amazing this opportunity is.

“Reina-chan  calm down, you’re going to hyperventilate if you keep squealing like that.” Mamori said to her partner while standing up. “Wait here, I’ll be back.” She walked to the kitchen with the whole team looking at her. She started preparing drinks for all of them, since their guest of honor is still not around.

The whole team is confused; who is this slip of a girl that looks comfortable in the Devil’s domain. This was their first time in the quarterback’s house, he never invited any of the team members over, which is why they are only sitting in the living room with their suppose interviewer. 

A moment later the said devil came back out, new showered and dressed in comfortable black pants and shirt. There is still a towel hanging on his shoulders with his hair slightly dripping. Hiruma is holding his laptop on one hand and a bunch of paper on the other hand. He sat at the head on the sitting area; in front of him is the other reporter with his team on either side of him, putting down the laptop and looking at the papers.

He was about to speak when Mamori came back with a tray full of drinks. She sunk down beside Hiruma’s chair and give out the drinks to the respected owners; tea for Satsuki, energy drinks for the players and black coffee for Hiruma.

Instead of going to her seat beside her partner, she stood up and sat on the arm of the chair of Hiruma, looking over his shoulder.

“This is the information of you opponents earlier, what are you doing with it?” Mamori asked after a few minutes.

“The fucking answer to your fucking question” He answered as he gave the papers to her and turned on his laptop. She scanned at them while glancing at the laptop once in a while.

Everyone looked into them with interest. The team only knew that their quarterback got in trouble with their coach which leads to him not playing. So they were interested with the real reason. They also noticed that the coach and the manager were fidgeting in their seat.

Remembering the question, Satsuki raised the unspoken question, “So-o, why we-re you n-not playing at the b-be-beginning of-f-f the game, Mr. Hi-hiruma?” she was nervous as Hiruma was looking at her and wiping another one of his gun. She looked away and looked into the woman scanning the papers instead.

“I’m going to guess that you found their true plan and when you tell your coach they don’t believe you?” Mamori questioned, looking at Hiruma atop the papers she is reading.

“How could we trust that information when we don’t know its sources?  It could be from someone who wants us to lose!” the coach exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

“This was the first time we face Denver no information to our usual source so we had to scout them ourselves. Besides, the information was so far from what we have seen when they were practicing.” the manager added timidly.

Shocked run through everyone in the room. _‘So this is the reason why we/they are losing on the first half’_

Mamori looked into them in disbelieve. “You didn’t know?”

“Hmpf! As if they would fucking know something like that.” Hiruma answered her.

The team was looking at the two with questioning eyes. This time it’s Hiruma who is the receiving end of her disbelieving eyes while the man just continues cleaning his gun.

“Um, Hiruma? What is it that we don’t know?” The second quarterback asked the question running in their head.

They both signed, in resignation and annoyance. This time it’s Mamori who answered for them.

“Your quarterback is the one who do the investigating for your opposing team or as you put it ‘your usual source’.” She told them.

This made them speechless. No one could have thought their quarterback was the one providing them with information all along.

“H-how do you know this? You could be lying!” the coach shouted, not wanting to believe it.

“What would I gain by lying to this thing? And besides, after receiving 4 years of this info I know when he is the one who make it or not.” She explained while cleaning this up.

“What do you mean by that?” their running back, Luke Steinfield, talked for the first time. They were not sure if they want to know the answer to that question.

Mamori took the mug Hiruma finish and stood up.

“She’s my fucking manager” the quarterback answered with an evil smirk on his face, like he is planning on their demise.


	5. Deal

 “I’m not you manager anymore Yoichi” Mamori sighed out as she walked to the kitchen to get more coffee for the said man.

Hiruma tsked and went back to cleaning his gun but still looked out at his team.  They were all gaping, including the other woman that Mamori bought. It was unbelievable that some was able to stand the Devil personified himself.

The quarterback started speaking again when Mamori came back with another cup of coffee.

“I have a preposition for you fucking manager.” He started, gaining her attention as she put down the cup in front of him.

“We will give you a fucking private interview on our every fucking practice game and after every fucking official game” He stared at her eyes seriously. Satsuki widen her eyes and gaped to the greatest opportunity any reporter will get

“If you become my fucking manager while you’re here.” He finished after a few seconds, and then smiled evilly, shouldering the gun he cleaned.

The whole team stood still after they heard the deal. The first one to break out of their stupor was the coach.

“We can’t have another manager. We already have a team manager.” He informed Hiruma but to tell the truth, he was intrigued.

There was never anyone in the team who were able to handle the quarterback. They were able to stand him since all his plays lead them to victory, but there was never a person that they could categorize as friend.

“I think your fucking mistaken if you think that she will be a fucking team manager.” Hiruma answered, glancing at their coach. “When I fucking say she will be my fucking manager, I mean she will be fucking assisting me in every-fucking-thing, from analyzing data, creating game play and fucking other else.”

If the team is gaping earlier, now their jaws are literally on the floor.

“B-bu-but, aren’t you the only one able to look in those data?” Mason stuttered out, even he wasn’t able to look into those information.

“I-I thought that Hiruma was the-” Ronan Wrigh, a linemen started but cut-off as Satsuki all but jump on Mamori.

“Ohh please Mamori, please say yes. I don’t know how you this happen but this is a great opportunity for our magazine.” Mamori turned to her. Satsuki looked like a kid high on sugar. She is even jumping slightly and her hold on Mamori’s arm tightening every second.

“Just think about it. If they will win this Cup, we will get first and exclusive interview and we can get private interview of the team or like a get to know more corner.” She shrieked. She didn’t even bother hiding her fangirling for the team.

Mamori pinched her lips together. She thought of all the pros and cons on this situation. Unfortunately (or fortunately), there are more pros on this one.

“Alright, I’ll be your manager again.” Mamori answered, sighing in defeat. _‘In one condition’_ She continue in hand signal.

Hiruma raised his eyebrows slightly, a sign to continue.

_‘Call me by name this time.’_ She signed while smiling ruefully.

Hiruma just laughed his creepy kekeke-laugh and answered signaling _,‘ what makes you fucking think I will start now, fucking manager.’_


	6. Meeting

A week has passed since their faithful encounter. Mamori and Satsuki becomes an honorary member of the team. After Mamori’s decision to become a temporary manager, tell immediately told their boss Of course, they were ok with cause they would get exclusive after game interview.

Every practice both girls are always there. Satsuki satisfy her inner fangirl and always have questions to ask, from game play to personal ones. The team just rumor and answered some of her question.

While she is interviewing and generally helping the team, like giving out the water, towel and the likes, Mamori is always with Hiruma. She now has a permanent clipboard with her always, taking notes on it every practice. Their practices have become tougher but luckily Hiruma become tamer. Well, tamer for someone like Hiruma. He busy collecting more data, running through plays with Mamori and trying it on practice.

The team becomes more intrigued with Mamori. She is always there when Hiruma needed her and able to pass the information/something without any prompt. It’s like she knows what on the devil’s mind. There are also moments where they would start talking to themselves, using hand signals. When they asking about the signals Mamori just sighed and told them that it’s for the game.

* * *

It’s time for their semi-final game. The team is already walking to the locker room of the stadium when they were stop, or more specifically Mamori and Satsuki were stop, by the security. They were recognized as reporters and the section they were heading was for players only. Before any of the team was able to tell the guard about their situation of the girls, Hiruma beat them to it.

Hiruma draped his jersey, his Armadillos jersey, on Mamori and stared the guard down.

“She is with the team.” His voiced is laced with a little possessiveness that they never knew. This shocked the whole team; expect for Mamori, acting like this was a normal thing.

The guards were intimated but Hiruma’s imposing figure, especially the gun resting on his shoulder. They let them pass and the team continued their trek to the locker room while looking at the two in leading them. Mamori was about to return the jersey but Hiruma just pushed it back to her.

“Keep it for now, fucking manager. I don’t want to fucking experience the same fucking problem again. With this, they will fucking know you’re with us.” He reasoned out, while adding to his mind _‘And they will know you’re fucking mine’_. He grinned at her on that thought.

Mamori just looked at him a little confused with his grin but dismissed it. Besides, his jersey smelled like him, gun powder, coffee and mint, making her nerves relaxed a bit. She’s excited and a little anxious as well. This will be her first game after a long time.

* * *

As they near the locker room, its door open up and one of the team that was playing earlier, and won, goes out. If the Armadillos win this game, they will facing this team on the final, the Boston Bears.

The two teams faced off for a minute before a cry took their attention.

“Sena!”

The said man tensed up, hearing the familiar voice and decided to come up front to look for the owner of the voice. He didn’t need to look further as the owner was the one came up to him and gave a bear hug.

This shocked both team, beside Hiruma, and stared at the two. The man, Sena, was only able to stutter out one name, “Ma-Mamori-nee-chan?”

After a few second, Sena shook out the shock and hugged back. He has a little smile on his face when they pulled apart.

“Mamori-nee-chan, what are you doing here? Wh-” he was cut off by his previous captain and quarterback

“She my fucking manager, fucking brat” he said while grinning and the gun still on his shoulder.

The Bears took offense for their running back being called ‘fucking brat’ while the Armadillos was keeping calm. This was usual for Hiruma but not all are immune to it. The coach of the Bears knew of Hiruma’s reputation but never thought that he would degrade one of his players in front of them. He was about to tell him off when he was beaten to it.

“Yoichi, stop calling people with degrading names.” Mamori reprimanded Hiruma, knowing it has no effect at all. She knew that he knew this as well with the deadpanned look he gave her. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Sena interrupt her.

“It’s ok Mamori-nee-chan.” He knew how bad that fight would be if it would continue. “It’s good to see you again Hiruma-san” he bowed a little to Hiruma.

Now, both teams are shocked that these three know each other. There was an awkward pause then the coach of Armadillos decided that they need to prepare.

“Alright folks, let get inside and get ready. Our game is almost up.” he usher his players inside while the other team make way for team.

Just then, Sena notice that Mamori is wearing an Armadillos jersey and remember what Hiruma said earlier. He turned to Mamori who was walk up to Hiruma who was leaning on the side of the door waiting for her.

“Mamori-nee-chan, are you on the game today?” his questioned rang out on the corridor. His team, who was already walking away, stopped and turned around to his unexpected question while the other team pause their actions as well. They were all confused because they know a girl can’t play but he just indicate like she was playing as well.

Instead of being confused as well, Hiruma and Mamori just looked at him and smiled, well smirked in Hiruma’s case. This was an answered enough.

Sena smiled back, looking excited.

“Really? Then I’ll watch you guys play.” He exclaimed, surprising all of the people their expect that his former teammates.


	7. The Demon and The Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or this cover.

Author's Note: All names used on this chapter are from a name generator so if ever there is some name which are real, I'm sorry for using your name. 

* * *

 

The Baltimore Ravens is leading at 15 points at the end of first half. Armadillos 5 – Raven 20. The coach of Armadillos looks ready to blow up while Hiruma was still smirking while he told something at the opponent quarterback. Sena was looking at the scene when his captain interrupted him.

"Sena, why were you so excited to watch this game? Armadillos are losing." His captain and Quarterback, Kale Siegbert, doesn't get it. No matter how he looked at it Armadillos are really losing.

"15 points a little amount to stop what's going to happen on the second half" Sena answered, smiling nostalgically. They could see that the Raven's Quarterback was getting pissed by whatever Hiruma, who was walking back to his team, told him.

That's not the answer he expecting. "What do you mean?" he turned to look at Sena.

"The demon and the angel are going to making a comeback" the running back answered, mysteriously. This garners all the attention of his teammates. He glanced at them briefly before he continued looking at what's happening at the Armadillos part of the field.

"The demon and the angel? What do you mean?" Matteus Sven, Bear's wide receiver, questioned. He has a hunched about the devil but he wasn't a 100% sure.

"When we were still at high school, my team captain utilized mind game to every game we have. It was to have some advantages since we were a new team. It led us to victory, even when we reach college, no one able to defeat his plays." Everyone on the team is listening carefully, trying to piece everything up.

"Why are you telling us this?" Leo Fionnghall, Sena's team tight end, asked this time.

"The team captain that I mention is Hiruma-san. I thought at first that he stopped using it but I think I just found out why he stops"

"And why is that?" Siegbert questioned. He admitted to himself that being able to have a mind game with the opponents will give the team advantage but he don't know how that will work. _It looks very complicated but maybe if I learning how to do it, I could apply it to my team._ He thought while trying to piece everything together.

"The demon needs its angel to be able to deceive its opponent."

"Ok, I think I know who the demon is, its Hiruma right?" Sven guessed "Now, who is the angel? I don't see any new team members" He was looking at the Armadillos carefully, trying to find the said angel.

"And how could an angel help a demon in deceiving someone?" the Chicago bears' manager spoke up for the first time. He was listening from the start and he found it ironic that an angel was helping a demon.

"What he means is that he needed another person with the same wavelength or who think like him to be able to corporate mind games with his plays" a foreign voice answered him. It was so sudden that the Bears jumped at their seats a little and turned to the voice. "Unfortunately for this demon, that criterion falls on a certain angel."

Sena immediately looked at the source of the voice and found another former team member. "Musahi-san, what are you doing here?" he was shocked that their former kicker was there.

"I heard from a rumor that they were going to play together, so I came to watch." A big guy, like the one who works at a construction, with a Mohawk hair that is swept on the side, was standing beside their row of seats. "It's been a while you know"

"Yeah" Sena's shocked seeped out slowly and he looked back to the field. The second half is starting.

"Um. . excuse me, but who are you?" one of their linemen, Craig Florian, questioned the guy.

"Ah, my name is Gen Musashi"

"So who is the angel who thinks the same as Hiruma?" the wide receiver questioned again but this time he direct it to the new guy, now known as Gen Musashi.

Musashi turned to them and stared for a moment. Some of the team is looking at him while others keep guessing on who is the angel by themselves. When he found what he was looking for (and I don't know what it is) he answered them.

"Can you see the girl wearing the Number 1 Jersey?" he nodded to the Armadillos team direction. All of them looked for the mention girl. They found out that it was the one who hugged their running back earlier. She was wearing the number 1 Armadillos jersey, now that they looked carefully, which too big for her (it looks like a coat instead).

"She's the angel." His announcement met with shocked gasp and disbelieve stare. They thought that the angel was a player that could help their quarterback, like a kicker or a fullback. Not a slip of a girl that is sitting on the bench with the coach and manager.

"You mean you're Mamori-nee-chan, Sena?" Fionnghall asked skeptically. He doesn't believe someone on bench could help a player on the field.

"Yeah, she was our manager." Sena answered them as he watched the players on the field huddle together for the first ball, which the Armadillos possess.

"Or like she was HIS manager" he added.

"But. . but. . she can't play in the field, how could she help Hiruma like that!?" Siegbert retorted. That was unexpected. He has all the pieces yet he can't add it up to solve the puzzle.

Both Musashi and Sena looked at the baffled team and smirk. " **Just watch** " both of them reply.

* * *

 

The game started normally.

Hiruma started with the traditional "SET. SET. HUT!"

When he got the ball, he paused for a second after taking a stance of for throwing the ball to their receiver who is already 10 yard away from the center. The linemen were blocking the opponent's linemen so they couldn't get near Hiruma.

Hiruma's arm throws the ball hard. The middle linemen of the Bears ran after the wide receiver and the tight end of the Armadillos was received the short pass(who really received it, they didn't know). TE was immediately tackled while WR was tackled after a third try.

The Raven thought they have stopped the onslaught but when they looked back they found their teammates running to them. They looked confused for a moment until they were signaled to look behind (or on their field) them.

The running back of the Armadillos was already ahead of 20 yards of them and no players to intercept him.

A whistled and a shout of "TOUCHDOWN" from the referee were heard and the Armadillos scored.

There was a stunned silence. The Bears didn't know that the running back have the ball. They all saw the ball was being passed to either WR or TE, even the audience was shocked. After a moment cheers from the audience was heard as they saw the replay of the game.

Hiruma didn't really pass the ball. He still holding it after he seems like to throw it and pass it to the RB who ran at the edge of the collision. He was undetected since he looks like a lineman who is running to help his teammates.

The Bears and the Ravens are still stunned at what happen. The Ravens were called back for a huddle before the next ball. The Bears looked at the two people, who seem to expect something like this, with questioning and disbelieving eyes.

When they felt the stares, they turned to face then and just smirked.

On the field, Hiruma glanced at Mamori and smirked at her. He just received a big smile in return. She was excited to play this game again. It always so thrilling and exhilarating

Their team coach and manager also don't know what happen. They were shocked but also happy since they were able to score a touchdown. They would ask questions later.

* * *

 

The game continued with the same patterned. When the Ravens thought they have the correct player to stop it, ends up being the wrong one and the Armadillos scores touchdowns. When they, both Ravens and Bear (they were also trying to figure out the game play), thought that they have the pattern figure out, it changes to a new one or the previous one.

When the Chicago Bears asked Sena how they do it, all the answer they got was "I really don't know. All I know is that they were able to communicate each other and form game plays on the spot."

The game ends with the Armadillos turning the tables. Armadillos 35 – Ravens 20. The crowd roared with excitement. They have never thought that the Armadillos who looks like losing was able to have an amazing comeback. This was the most breathtaking game on the season.

* * *

 

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter in this story. I hope you like it. I'm so sorry if i got the game play wrong. This is the first time I have written a football game so please bear with me.

Please R & R


End file.
